tiriseafandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Hesgrid Blackrock
Dr. Hesgrid Blackrock '''is a master dwarf artificer and outlaw from Great Trench. She is wanted by Great Trench for "crimes against nature" in trying to help her husband survive injuries and The Church of Bartos for yet unknown reasons. She is the mother of Chosen of Astor, Baygrith Blackrock. Quick Facts * '''Full Name: Dr. Hesgrid Blackrock * Sex: Female * Race: Dwarf * Age: 123 years old * Homeland: Great Trench * Class: Artificer * Alignment: Chaotic * Family: Baygrith Blackrock (son), Mic Blackrock (husband/ deceased) The Assumed Truth All that the Chosen of Astor knew of Dr. Blackrock was from the perspective of Baygrith and is as follows. Idyllic Life in Great Trench Hesgrid Blackrock had always wanted to build and fix things. It surprised no one when she went to train with the finest artificers in Tirisea and earn her Ph.D in Artifcery with disciplines in mechamagic. Hesgrid and her husband Mic worked and lived in the Ironhead and Sons Enterprises trench (ISE). Hesgrid worked as an artificer responsible for creating better technological methods of mining. With her improvements to the Diggometron digging device, company-wide mining efficiency was dramatically improved and Dr. Blackrock was rewarded with a comfortable position on the company's council of engineers. With this new promotion, Dr. Blackrock was able to move her small family to a more prestigious neighborhood in their trench and they had time to have a child: Baygrith. Hesgrid spent most of her free time continuing experiments into artificery which often turned into Baygrith's homeschooling. She had designs to continue their work with her family and continue this happy existence. Until One Day Mic was working in the mines when a partial cave in caused him to be severely injured. At the company medical station, Dr. Blackrock learned from the the healers that his injuries were beyond magical healing properties and that there was not much they could do. When Hesgrid insisted that she be allowed to created artificial organs and limbs for him, she was denied access to Mic as she lacked medical credentials and overall disapproved of combining humans with such technology. Mic Blackrock died the day after his accident, leaving Hesgrid a widow and an 18 year old Baygrith without a father. Determined to see if she could actually have saved her husband, Hesgrid practiced replacing parts of animals with artifacts and gadgets of her own design. Baygrith helped her occasionally but was eventually pushed away by a possessed Hesgrid. This was no longer a family project; this was her total focus. When one of her “patients” flew out of the house, it was examined by local authorities and she was brought before the trade council as this counted as “unlicensed crimes against nature” and she was subject to imprisonment. Immediately after she was sentenced 100 years in prison, Hesgrid turned her head to see Baygrith seated in the courtroom, gave him a sly smile and activated her prototype wings from her back. With the help of those wings and some invisibility fields, she dramatically escaped the courtroom and left Great Trench. A reward for her capture stands unclaimed as she remains in exile, believed to be continuing her work. The Hidden truth As revealed by Mercury on the day of the Battle for Lexandaria, there was much about Dr. Blackrock the Chosen of Astor did not know and that Baygrith could have never guessed. Dr. Hesgrid Blackrock's maiden name was Blackhand. That's right. The notorious criminal empire Blackhands. She had decided to start a family with Mic because of his good genes, looks and she felt it was convenient to keep the same initials after marriage. Family Legacy Category:Characters